Sexy Bordering on Criminal
by miamitravel
Summary: No explanation needed...


A/N: I do not own Sheamus or Shells…Sheamus is owned by the WWE and Shells she owns herself though she will argue that Sheamus owns her.

ENJOY!!!!!!

**Sexy Bordering on Criminal**

Stephen and I walked into the club. Most of the Divas and Superstars were already there, but as usual we were running late, but this time it was worth it. I flashbacked to what had transpired earlier in the evening.

Sheamus or as I know him, Stephen had just come walking back into the hotel after Monday Night Raw. He and Paul (Triple H) had gone head to head again. But tonight was all about going out with friends and having fun. I was sitting on the bed reading and the TV was playing softly in the background. I couldn't wait to go out and have a bit of fun.

Stephen came walking into the room with his bag, walked directly over to the bed and kissed her liked he hasn't seen her for years. "Lass I would've thought that ya would have been dressed and ready to go. I know it takes ya foreva to get ready."

Shells picked up the pillow behind her head and tossed it in his direction. Mimicking his gorgeous accent "Aye love, I know it takes me a wee bit o'time ta get dressed, but it's always worth it" she said laughing hysterically. Stephen just shook his head at her. "Love, imam gonna grab a shower, get dressed and by the time ya get done, I will be ready, okay?"

Shells nodded her head. He did not notice the sly smile that slowly spread across her face. Stephen slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water to wash away the nights sweat and grime. He was thinking about how the night would most likely end, her on top and fucking him stupid. Just that thought of her tight, wet pussy wrapped around him had his cock hardening painfully. Thoughts of her always did that to him. But he needed to get himself under control otherwise they wouldn't be going out. So lost in his thoughts that of Shells that he never heard the door to the bathroom open and shut. He never heard the whisper of a bra and underwear hit the floor. He only knew she was there when he felt her hands wrap around his torso and he lips press against his back.

"Love, what are ye doin?" Struggling to maintain a semblance of control, he gripped her hands gently. She managed to shrug her hands out of his grip and came to stand in front of him. "I know that we are supposed to go out, but watching you tonight on Raw and seeing you when you came into the room, you looked so sexy, that it was almost criminal. I watched you and I became so wet at the thought of you taking me, losing that control you hold onto so tightly when we are together. I wanna see if I can make you lose some of it before we go out." She punctuated that statement with a smattering of kisses over his chest working herself lower towards her goal.

"Love ye have no idea what I wanna do to ya." By this time she was already on her knees, the water running over their bodies. He looked down at the woman he loved with his whole heart and the sight that met his eyes was one of pure lust looking back at him. Trailing her nails lightly up his thighs, she continued to place kisses on each side and reached her goal. His cock was throbbing painfully. The first swipe of her tongue against the crest of his cock stole his breath, his control slipping slightly. When her mouth enveloped his cock, he control began to shred at a fast pace.

Shells knew how to make her man lose control. She loved going down on him but she knew what it would take to break his tightly held control. She started to use her teethe gently around the head and on the shaft. Sucking tighter and harder with each pass. She knew he couldn't take it anymore. One finger found its way to the spot right behind his sac and massaged as she continued to suck harder. Stephen's control finally shattered as he came in a rush down her throat as she greedily sucked every drop down.

Pulling her to her feet, Stephen lifter her up against the wall of the shower and slowly entered her honey depths. He was still hard and wanted to make her crazy like she did to him. Inch by agonizing inch her entered her. Slowly thrusting and retreating, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and locked at the ankles. Shells head was thrown back against the wall as he rained kisses down the side of her neck right to the spot where her collarbone and neck met. He sucked gently on that spot as he felt her walls tighten up on him signaling to him of her impending orgasm.

"God, Stephen harder please…I need…I need to cum." She was begging him now. Mindless with pleasure all focused on the man thrusting harder and deeper into her body. She needed, no wanted to cum right there and then, but he was not having any of it. He wanted to draw out her pleasure, to draw out the orgasm that she was racing for. "Give ta me my love" he whispered into her ear. Those words along with his cock hammering into her body sent her headlong into pleasure unlike anything she knew.

Feeling her walls contracting tightly around him, Stephen still fucked her with abandon. In, out, deeper and harder. The electricity was shooting up his spine as he continued to draw out her release. His balls were drawn tightly up against his body and when she bit down on his neck, he came again deep inside her still convulsing walls. Breathing heavily and still managing to hold her up despite his legs being weakened, Stephen kissed her ever so gently. "God love, I don't think I can move after that." That earned his a giggle from his beloved. "But we have to dear."

Stephen nodded his head slowly seeing as how he still had to get his legs together and be able to function. Pulling out slowly of her warmth, Shells let her legs unlock, and gradually slides down his body, happy and replete. At this point the water had turned icy but neither of them noticed. Stephen reached across the shower stall and turned the water off. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed two towels, one for him and one for her.

"Ya know love, tonight I had every intention of going out to the club with ya and being on time fer once, but I hafta say I enjoyed that much more." Kissing her gently, he toweled her dry and then made his way back into the bedroom with her following.

Stephen got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black wife beater, contrasting starkly with his pale skin and red hair. Shell got dressed in a dress from Affliction's Sinful collection with a pair of black knee high boots with a 3" heels. Stephen stepped up behind and whispered in her ear "Ya know how gorgeous ya look. Sexy bordering on absolute criminal."

Shells turned in his arms "I can say the same damn thing about you my love. Now let's get out of here and when we come back we can have more fun."

"I agree."

They walked out the door and went to the club and had an amazing night afterwards.


End file.
